This Love is Different
by I love Jeffrey Nero Hardy
Summary: Sara is finally visiting old friends, Hmm. JeffHardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sara stopped as she got to her friend of 12 year, door. She couldn't believe it had been 6 year since she had seen Chia in person.

Flashback:

"Sara promises me you'll come visit Matt (Hardy) and I." Chia said as she hugged me.

"Chia all I'm doing to moving I'll still see you on _Smackdown!_." I said.

"I'm serious Sara promise me." Chia said with a serious face.

"OK, I promise." Sara smiled as she hugged he best friend.

**End of Flashback**.

Well I had broken that promise. After I had moved to Indiana to be with family I got put in a storyline with Randy Orton and got drafted to Raw. Randy and I started to have an off-screen relationship.

Chia and I always called each other, she hated Randy, but she was a picky person.

Last time I saw her was her wedding where I was the Maid of Honor.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Matt Hardy better known as Chia.

"Well look who showed up!" Chia yelled as she hugged me.

"Chia I can't breathe." I smiled I missed that hug.

"That's the point." She laughed.

"Same old Chia, Thank god, I was afraid I was going to have to kill Matt." I smiled

Chia slapped the back of my head.

"OK there's only one person who talks like that." I heard Matt coming,

I smiled "Matt!" I yelled as I dropped my bags and hugged Matt.

Matt hugged me "I guess I'm not getting killed today!" Matt smiled

"Today." I smiled as I let go of Matt.

"Got a new bike I see." Matt said as he pointed to the motorcycle I came on.

I looked back and smiled "Oh that's not my bike." I smiled as I turned to Chia.

"No way!" She yelled "Go for it!" I yelled as I handed her the keys.

She screamed and ran to the bike "Talk about a present." I smiled as I heard Matt talk.

"12 years of friendship it's the least I could do, I mean you won't give her one." I answered.

"She wants one in every color!" He yelled.

"She wanted a motorcycle since she was 9 Matt give her a break." I said

"Come on Chia you can mess with it later." Matt yelled to Chia.

"Oh fuck that! I'm riding this thing now!" she yelled,

"Now I know I don't have to kill you." I smiled as I ran to Chia,

The next day I was in my room or Chia and Matt's guest bedroom, sketching.

I heard the door open, I looked at the door. "You still do that?" Chia smiled

"What?" I said. Chia gave me a funny look as she sat on the bed.

"OK, OK my bad you know me way to well." I said as I throw a pillow at her.

"Come on you have to go meet Shannon." Chia smiled.

Chia left that room and I began to look though my bag.

I changed both my nose and mouth ring into hop rings.

I walked down stairs with a shirt that said '_Bitch swallow_!'

Chia smiled as she read my shirt.

"That damn shirt!" She said.

"Hey don't dis the shirt." I said.

"Never." She said.

I hit her in the back of the head.

"Oh hell no!" She started to chase me around the yard.

"Come on we got to go!" Matt yelled from his car.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"Tap!" Chia yelled, has he in a heel hock.

I hit the ground "I tap, I tap!" I yelled in pain.

Chia let go "Oh you need to train." Chia laughed.

I filled her off "Fuck off and help me!" I laughed.

We got to the car and Matt drove us to a shop.

I was seriously confused, "I thought we we're going to meet this Shannon guy." I said.

"We are, come on." Matt said as she helped me out of the car.

We walk in to the shop, I felt like I was in heaven "Tattoos!" I clapped.

"Shannon?" Chia yelled. "Back here!" He yelled back,

He was giving a man a tattoo. "Hey guys." Shannon smiled.

Matt looked at the guy in the chair "Jeff, what the hell?" Matt smiled.

"What?" Jeff smiled. "I'm done." Shannon said

"Shannon, this is Sara." Chia said.

I smiled "Hi Shannon, Is this your tattoo parlor?" I asked.

"Yup it's called The Gas Chamber." Shannon smiled.

"That's fucking awesome!" I said.

"Nice shirt." Someone whispered on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly turned around and saw Jeff walking backward as he stared at me.

I looked at him with my famous "Fuck you" face, "Thanks Jeff."

Jeff smirked, then Matt came over putting Jeff into a head lock causing me to smile, "Oh Sara, You probably remember Jeff, yes he's still annoying. " Matt said with a smile as Jeff pushed him off.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with his bullshit." I said with an eyebrow raised, then turned and walked back to Shannon and Chia.  
Matt turned to his brother, "Just like I remember her, huh?" He said. "She'll never change." Jeff sighed as he walked out the store.

Matt sighed and walked over to his wife putting his arm around her tiny waist and then looking at me, "Did your brother leave?" I asked.

Matt looked behind him, "Yea, why?" I smiled and grabbed my purse, "I need to smoke." I answered.

Chia looked at me, "See this is why you can't even handle me!" she yelled. I just continued to walk giving her the bird as I went along outside.

I sighed, lighting my smoke and closing my eyes, "Fuck." I whispered. "What was that?" Jeff said, My eyes shot open, "God damn it Jeff. What the hell are you doing here?" I said I inhale another long puff.

"Same thing you're doing." He said. _Damn his voices, no Sara fight it. _

"Hmm." I whispered. There was a long awkward silence between the two of us. I didn't need this. I put my smoke down and smashed it with my foot exhaling my tobacco filled breath.

"Bye Jeff." I went to pull the door open and felt two muscle filled arms go around my waist and pull me to a hard chest.

I closed my eyes,_ I've only been here 4 hours, and yet here I am…again. _"Jeff, enough." I stated as I tried to pull away from his grasp.

"No." He simply said. I felt his breath on my neck as he got closer to me, I closed my eyes, knowing that my attempted to fight him wasn't working, "Just let me hold you like I used to." Anger filled my body as the words slipped from his mouth. I pulled his arms off as hard as I could. "You and Beth can go to HELL."

I walked into the shop, "Matt, Chia, can ya'll take me back to the house please?" My voice sounded so weak.

"Sure hon." Chia said as she walked over to me. "It was nice meeting you Shannon." I smiled to him and waved.

Chia, Matt, and myself walked outside in enough time to see Jeff speed off in his green and black Ferrari. That just pissed me off even more; knowing that he only got it because he knew that I want exactly the car and color.

"Fucking ass whole!" I yelled as I rushed to the car and getting into it.

Chia rolled her eye and looked at your husband, "Your brother, you deal with him."

Matt looked back her, "He's yours too, has been for 6 ½ years Chia!" Chia got into the car and so did Matt.

The car ride back was so weird and so silence. Thank god they only live 15 minutes away.

We pulled up to Matt and Chia's house , I was the first to get out of the car and into my room on the top floor of the 3 story house.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the one person I wanted to talk to, 2 rings and a Hello later,  
"Babe, Come down here with me." I said as I put my head into the pillow listening to his voice making everything calmer.


End file.
